When vacuum induction melting amorphous alloy material, there is a need for an effective means of producing clean alloy feedstock (i.e. low oxygen, carbon, nitrogen, other metallic impurities). Metal metalloid glasses (B, Si, P, C) cannot be cast using water-cooled boat designs. Also, it has been noted that a PE-based alloy (e.g., when made in a steel mold) was crystallized when the PE-based alloy was heated in a Au-boat. Such crystallization is undesirable as it reduces the quality of a molded or cast product (e.g., brittle and undesirable effects, including fragility). Alternatively, for example, some older generation die-casting equipment has utilized graphite crucibles. However, degradation of the crucible was prevalent and caused significant contamination over time. Contamination (such as carbon) could also seed crystals in these glasses.
A need exists to develop a crucible that can be used for melting materials and that can minimize the contamination and crystallization of the alloys by the elements of the crucible material. Controlling the temperature of the crucible is also necessary because at higher temperatures there tends to typically be more contamination (such as with a graphite or ceramic crucible).